are you really Mikan?
by BlackDragon559
Summary: Mikan had to go to America Alice Gakuen because her alice got too powerful when she was going to tell her so called friend she was betrayed. Then she decide to be different and wears a black cat hoodie . Then she will join in the singing/dancing battle to see her so called friend again in 2-3 years. After she will also be called Ichigo... what happen?
1. Chapter 1: betrayer

Hey guys it me again

enjoy please hehe

also I will just tell you only info of my character, you already character of Gakuen Alice.

chapter 1: betrayer

Alice Gakuen schools are all around the world. Alice Gakuen is a school for special student with Alice and also they have two group of idols (e.g singing and dancing or a band). In Japan Alice Gakuen Luna and Hotaru is a group called rainbow life Ruka and Natsume is the group called charming princes. Some alice gakuen have boys and girls group or mixed. America Alice Gakuen only have one singing group named Raindrop.

America Alice Gakuen

"Did you heard a girl transfer to this school from Japan Alice Gakuen because her Alice was too powerful to handle she gonna be in class 1-A in elementary" said a girl from middle school Goro overheard what the girls in middle school was talk about, Goro ran toward his class 1-A.

Name: Goro

Alice: mind Talker ( similar to mind reading but also talking in their mind)

Elementary class 1-A

" oi oi don't run in the hallway" told off Yuta-sensei "sorry sensei" mind talked Goro " geez " said Yuta-sensei.

Name:Yuta

Alice: stone blow ( make people stone by blowing in their ears)

Elementary school teacher Class 1A also an special ability.

Goro stopped Running and went inside " i overheard their was a new student in our class but it looks like its a girl " Said Goro then the door opend and everyone turned around then he saw black cat hoodie jacket girl "who are you?" Said Goro she just sat down at a seat that was next to the window in the back row. Yuta-sensei came in " yo everyone we have two good news" greeted Yuta-sensei. " A new girl who is sitting right there is your new classmate her name is Mikan and there is goin to be a singing and dancing show down if you get chosen to be the best 5 you guy will be the 2nd new school idol" said Yuta-sensei.

Mikan Flashback:

Mikan was kind of late "Good morning everyone we have super good news~" said Narumi-sensei. " boo boo" said everyone " no one want to hear it " said Narumi-sensei with sad puppy eyes "Me I want to hear it " said Mikan and everyone turn around to her. " four people in this class going to be idol" said Narumi-sensei Mikan knew she wasn't in the list because she was going to America Alice Gakuen because of her Alice but she didn't tell anyone yet " ok Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Luna so Hotaru and Luna one group and Ruka and Natsume one group but sometimes you guys going to do solo or four all together ok." Said Narumi-sensei. Everyone was shocked that it was Luna and not Mikan.

The next day

At morning Mikan wasn't late for the first time but everyone was there she almost went in then, "ok what's it gonna be should we betray Mikan or stay in Mikan side" said Anna that shocked Mikan " how could they say that so easily" Mikan thought "anyway we wasn't her friend in the first place, we just acting because she was annoying" said Nonoko and agreed everyone even senpai, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume then Luna saw her and she smiled and thought " she is totally going come in and scream at us" but instead Mikan walked away with a teardrop and she went to wash her face and it shocked Luna and she went after her " why didn't you told them off" said Luna in a bad mood " why do you care?" Asked Mikan " because I want you to let them know you were listening" said Luna " don't worry I am going to go away so i wont be a bother." said Mikan and she walked away.

will Mikan be able to meet her so called friend?

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Japan Alice Gakuen

Chapter 2: Back to Japan Alice Gakuen

Back at Japan

"Good morning everyone" said Narumi-sensei, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Luna was at practices, everyone knew something was wrong they couldn't see Mikan or Narumi-sensei wasn't being dramatic " Narumi-sensei, Mikan not here I think she is ditching class" said Nonoko quickly laughed " don't worry your will get to know why, later" said Narumi-sensei Everyone was shocked that he didn't joke around and said it straight out...

Then Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Luna came back to class and the class was so quiet usually it so noisy and they don't listen to Narumi-sensei also Mikan was missing " what you guys doing get back to your seat" said Narumi-sensei with a little sad face toward Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka because they were the closest friend of Mikan. " I am in a bad mood now, where is Mikan, is she ditching class?" Said Hotaru wanting to shoot Mikan with her updated Baka gun " too late she gone, I was promised to tell you this tomorrow but I can't keep this to her best friends" said Narumi-sensei. " Best friend?" Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka said it together

Flashback

ok what's it gonna be should we betray Mikan or stay in Mikan side" said Anna " how could they say that so easily" Mikan thought "anyway we wasn't her friend in the first place, we just acting because she was annoying" said Nonoko and agreed everyone even senpai, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume.

End Flashback

"Best friends? Huh Yea" said Ruka. " Mikan is gone so you shouldn't worry about her anymore." said Narumi-sensei with a sad low voice when everyone heard that they was shocked.

Luna Flashback

then Luna saw her and she smiled and thought " she is totally going come in and scream at us" but instead Mikan walked away with a teardrop and she went to wash her face and it shocked Luna and she went after her " why didn't you told them off" said Luna in a bad mood " why do you care?" Asked Mikan " because I want you to let them know you were listening" said Luna " don't worry I am going to go away so i wont be a bother." said Mikan and she walked away.

end Flashback

" she heard what we were talking about yesterday morning" told Luna " so that what she meant huh" Luna thought, But everyone was happy that annoying Mikan was forever gone.

1 week later after Mikan lefted

Now some people is starting to miss Mikan and feeling sad what they said about her, they regret what they did to her some people is still happy but inside they are sad but that didnt want to accept what they feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW

THANK YOU

HEY

YAY


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan in the SHOWDOWN!

Chapter 3: Mikan in the SHOWDOWN!

sorry my chapters are short :P

preview:"

she heard what we were talking about yesterday morning" told Luna " so that what she meant huh" Luna thought, But everyone was happy that annoying Mikan was forever gone.

1 week later after Mikan lefted

Now some people is starting to miss Mikan and feeling sad what they said about her, they regret what they did to her some people is still happy but inside they are sad but they didnt wanted to accept what they feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It been 2 week until Mikan came here.

Flashback to first day lunch time

"oi new girl, how long are you planing to stay silents? " asked Goro

"..."

"just leave her alo-" said Moe

Name:Moe

Alice: Teleportation Alice

Elementary class 1-A

cut off by the noise outside. Then the door opened

"ahh kuro-sama look this way" yelled a girl outside

Name: Kuro

Alice: illusion Alice

used to be Elementary class 1-A

now specialist class

Then he lock the doors and walked up to Mikan

Class 1-A hates the Raindrop

"ehh your the new girl Mikan ha, you look cute even you don't wear the hoddie" said Kuro

"she gonna fall in love after all she a nerd" everyone thought

" stop messing with our classmate you idoit " said moe

Then Mikan stood up

"so stupid" said Mikan

her voice sounded like a angel

" she talked"said Goro

kuro smirked

"interesting, Mikan why don't you join the showdown?"asked Kuro

Then suddenly the door was kicked opened, It was Hibiki.

"what are you doing Kuro, the lesson started ages ago" said Hibiki

Name: Hibiki

Alice: electricity Alice

used to be Elementary class 1-A

now specialist class

"The doors is open, Run!"yelled Goro

Mikan *sighed and clap then the outside time freeze

"whats going on?" confused everyone

"the outside of this class is time freeze, it will least ten minute so hurry up go"said Mikan

"ah thanks"bowed Kuro

Kuro and Hibiki jump out of the window and ran then the time started again

"ehh where is Kuro-sama and Hibiki-sama"said a girl

Then they ran off to find them

"just who are you Mikan Sakura" everyone thought

"just who are you Mikan Sakura? you guy just thought of that" said Mikan

while she was leaving the class the ball ringed then Yuta-sensei open door.

"ehh Mikan-chan where are you going ? asked Yuta-sensei

"i am going ditch today, see ya sensei" said Mikan

Mikan POV

"what a day"i thought

pulling my hoodie down little more, then suddenly someone pulled me to the bush

"yo, Mikan" said Kuro

"oh it just you,whats your name again?" i asked

"its Kuro, anyways i want to invite you to do the showdown next week?" asked Kuro.

"i refused" i said

Flashback end

After that he keep inviting me so i had to accept it and everyone from 1-A was in the showdown as well

Normal POV

"The day has come the showdown. Today guests are the Raindrop Kuro, Hibiki, Chiyo and Nanami. There is 10 audience people Goro, Moe, Ran, Ruka, Ryuu, Ryo, AI, Sakura, Aoi and Mikan. Now let the Showdown begin." said the MC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE

REVIEW

THANK YOU FOR READING


	4. Chapter 4: Mikan Time

Chapter 4: Mikan Time

Thank you 2014 your review helped me with the chapter title :)

Preview:

After that he keep inviting me so i had to accept it and everyone from 1-A was in the showdown as well

Normal POV

"The day has come the showdown. Today guests are the Raindrop Kuro, Hibiki, Chiyo and Nanami. There is 10 audience people Goro, Moe, Ran, Ruka, Ryuu, Ryo, AI, Sakura, Aoi and Mikan. Now let the Showdown begin." said the PC

* * *

" Goro your up, hit it" said PC

then Goro came up to the stage and the music started

**Treasure- by Bruno Mars**

Give me your  
Give me your  
GIve me your attention, baby  
i gotta tell you little something about yourself  
you're wonderful, flawless,  
Ooh, you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like  
you wanna be someone else  
OH WOAH  
i know that you don't know  
it, but you're fine, so fine  
(fine, so fine)  
OH WOAH  
oh girl i'm gonna show you  
when you're mine, oh mine  
(mine, oh mine)  
Treasure  
That is what you are  
Honey, you're my  
golden star  
i know you can make you wish come true  
If you let me treasure  
you  
oh  
Ohh

" wow what a wonderful loud singer we have here" said PC

" that was a awesome show, you had there G-O-R-O" said Kuro

Then Goro got kind of pissed

" it is Moe's turn" said PC

Few hours later

" it's Ruka's Melody switch on again" said PC

**That should be me- Justin bieber**

Everybodys lauging in my mind  
Rumors spreadin about this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way i can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cuz baby i didn't  
that should be me, holdin your hand  
that should be me, makin you laugh  
that should be me, this is so sad  
that should be me, that should be me  
that should be me feelin' your kiss  
that should be me, buyin you gifts  
this is so wrong, i cant go on  
Til' you believe  
that should be me (X2)  
said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
its funny how you used that time to have to replaced  
Did you think that i wouldnt see you out at the movies  
what cha doin' to me?  
your taking him where we used to go  
now if your trying to break my heart?  
its workin, cuz you know  
That should be me , holdin your hand  
that should be me, makin you laugh  
that should be me, this so sad  
that should be me (X2)

" that was amazing voice" said PC

Few hour later

" Finally the last lucky person is Mikan " said PC

everyone was excited for cool, calm and quiet girl Mikan to sing

" Mikan TIme" said PC

**i don't trust myself- Cher Lloyd**

No i'm not the girl i used to be lately see you met me at an interesting time and if my past is any sign of your future you should be warned before i let you inside  
Hold on to whatever you find baby hold on whatever will get you through hold on to whatever you find baby i don't trust myself with loving you  
i will beg my way into your garden i will let myself out when it rains just to get back to the place where i started so i can want you back all over again i don't really understand  
Hold on to whatever you find baby hold on to whatever will get you through hold on to whatever you find baby cause i don't trust myself with loving you cause i don't trust myself with loving you

Everyone was surprised by her voice

" wh-who is this girl ?" said PC

Then Mikan sighed and came down the stage and when she was about to go outside

" it's impossible how come you have the voice of angel even you didn't train so hard like me" said Chiyo

" thats not true , i train hard to live up to my name and i learnt it was a waste, don't think you're high just because you are a idol someone will betray you and anyone can sing if they have the heart of feelings." said Mikan

Leaving everyone silents but more people were getting interest in her then

" ok the 5 winner will be chosen next week be prepared." said MC

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5: MRSAR

Chapter 5: m.r.s.a.r

Preview:

"that's not true , I train hard to live up to my name and I learnt it was a waste, don't think you're high just because you are a idol someone will betray you and anyone can sing if they have the heart of love." said Mikan leaving the audience

Leaving everyone silent but more people were getting interest in her then

"Ok the 5 winner will be chosen next week be prepared.

* * *

"Who was that girl seriously, she even made Chiyo angry, well still i think she going to the one of the winner" said a in middle school

(Forgot to introduce the raindrop)

Name: Chiyo

Alice: Soul eater (dangerous killing Alice like Luna)

Used to be in elementary A-1

Specialist class now

Name: Nanami

Alice: future teller (works when she's singing only)

Nanami POV

"Chiyo is a type that get jealous fast" I thought

" did you hear what she said she said it was a waste of time to practice, there is no way that we are making her a winner right guys" said Chiyo

"Umm…. I don't know, she has the one kind of a incredible voice you know" I said

Normal POV.

"That right I even try so hard to invited her to this showdown geez" said Kuro

"You did what, and she says yes then she has no right to say it a waste of time practice" said Chiyo

Chiyo was so confused

"It took me like 4-5 days to make her join geez" said Kuro

"It looks like he forced her to join "said Hibiki

"I think Mikan, Ryuu, Aoi, Ruka and Sakura is the winner" said Nanami

(Ruka is different Ruka but same name)

Name: Ryuu

Alice: Darkness

Elementary class A-1

He wasn't anywhere in the class because always ditches so Mikan haven't meet him yet.

Name: Aoi (from Gakuen alice)

Elementary Class A-1

Ditches class everyday

Name: Ruka

Alice:Nature

Elementary Class A-1

Ditches class everyday

Name: Sakura

Alice: Ice

Elementary Class A-1

Ditches class everyday

1 week later

"We will now find out the winner" said MC

"The winner is Ryuu, Aoi, Ruka, Sakura and Mikan" said Nanami

Ryuu, Aoi, Ruka and Sakura came up the stage but Mikan wasn't even there

"Where is Mikan?" Asked Chiyo

Few hours later

"Oh my god, are you serious, I did as I was told and she didn't even showed up" said Chiyo with an angry voice.

"You're wasting our time" said Ruka

"How longer are we suppose to wait in this room "said Aoi

"Hmm…." Said Ryuu

"We found her!" shouted Hibiki

"Lets hurry then" said Nanami

"she was there with someone from Japan i think" said Hibiki

They all head where Mikan was

"You have changed a lot" said someone with a low voice

"That day I left Japan I lost my cheerfulness that's all" said Mikan

"I also heard you are one of the winner for the new idol group, aren't you happy" said the Guy

"There is other winners I never meet them before but the name I hate is two of them Ruka and Sakura" said Mikan

"She hates our names" Sakura and Ruka thought

"I got the understanding of Ruka but Sakura is your Surname" said the Guy

That shocked Aoi, Ruka and Sakura

"That's why it reminds me of my shadow inside me" said Mikan

The guy laughed

"So you're going to run away?" asked the guy

"No way, I just don't want to get involved with them so I am going to quit the idol thing" said Mikan

Ryuu showed his interest for the first time to Mikan.

"Even I say you can have your revenge to Natsume" said The Guy

"I don't need revenge but I would want to see how he look like." smile Mikan

"There will be battle between the Japan and America idol 3-4 years later that why America made another idol group so good luck" smile the guy

"Okay, so why don't you guy come out or should I read your mind till you come out" said Mikan

"So you knew we were here all this time" said Chiyo

"And who are you mister?"Asked Kuro with a big smile

"This is Persona; he is a Japan Alice Gakuen dangerous ability teacher" said Mikan

"This is good bye" said Persona-sensei

Then he disappeared, and Mikan smiled.

"Ok now you're in specialist class" said Nanami

"We will show you guy around there come on" said Hibiki

After the tutor

The place where they are staying is the Idol dorm there was no girl's dorm or boy's dorm it was mixed.

In the Idol dorm there were 10 rooms that had everything.

1 room has bedroom, dance studio, singing studio, bathroom, kitchen, living room and verde

In the middle of the idol dorm there was a singing studio, dancing studio, living room. This for to share but not the one in the rooms.

This was designed so they can practice together and by themselves.

Chiyo, Kuro, Nanami, Hibiki, Mikan, Ryuu, Aoi, Ruka and Sakura lives in there also the specialist teacher

There was a knock in Mikan's room it was Ruka.

"Do you need anything?" asked Mikan

"Umm I need to ask you a question" said Ruka

"Come in "said Mikan

"Why do you hate my name?" asked Ruka

"It reminds me of someone I used to know and that all I can tell you but that doesn't mean I hate you." Said Mikan

Next Morning

Mikan again wear the cat hoodie with a black jean (normal people cant move wearing her jeans)

Flashback with Pearson

"Why are you wearing that Mikan?" asked Pearson

"The pain everyone gave me was too much to take so to not become weak I am wearing this, when I am strong enough I am not going to wear the hoodie" said Mikan with a Smile.

"You have changed a lot" said Pearson

Flashback end

Everyone gather in the living room.

"Hello new students I am Kana-sensei, nice to meet you" she greeted.

Name: Kana

Alice: emotion controller

Specialist teacher

They bowed to the teacher

"So who is the team leader?" asked Kana-sensei to Mikan, Ryuu, Aoi, Ruka and Sakura

"Umm…. We are not sure" said Sakura

"We will be practice" said Kuro

"But I think Mikan or Ryuu should be a leader" said Aoi

And Sakura, Ruka agreed

"What if they both be a leader" said Kana-sensei

"How come?" asked Sakura

"Well Mikan can be the girl leader and Ryuu can be a boy leader" said Kana-sensei.

"Awesome" said Ruka

"Now let's go practice as well" said Aoi

"No we are not done" said Kana-sensei

"Seriously" sighed Sakura

"This is the important part, what are going to do about your group name?" asked Kana-sensei

"It's should be….." Sakura, Ruka and Aoi said together

"M.R.S.A.R" said Ryuu

"huh?" confused Sakura

"M= Mikan. R=Ryuu. S=Sakura. A= Aoi. R=Ruka, it's good enough" said Kana-sensei

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR READING

AND

PLZ

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: TEAMWORK

Chapter 6: team

Mikan: this story is making me look bad I think

Natsume: No way it making me looks like a bad guy

Mikan: you were like this from the first day I met you Natsume

Blackdragon559: guys it too late, can't change the story now hehe

Mikan: I also heard this chapter is going to be short, if it is why?

Blackdragon559: yea this chapter is going to be short because I have exams, sorry guys I try my best :)

Preview:

"It's should be….." Sakura, Ruka and Aoi said together

"M.R.S.A.R" said Ryuu

"Huh?" confused Sakura

"M= Mikan. R=Ryuu. S=Sakura. A= Aoi. R=Ruka, its good enough" said Kana-sensei

* * *

"Ok let get started, first go warm up your voice and ready to dance" said Kana-sensei

"But, where is Mikan?" asked Sakura

"You guys tell her what I say okay" said Kana-sensei

"Seriously this again" said Ryuu

Then they found someone with a laced brown hair girl in the team practice girl dressed in a half black t-shirt and grey shorts and she was listening to her mp3 she looked like a beauty queen. Aoi tabbed on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, are you lost or something?" asked Aoi

"do You think I'm a child who get lost" said Mikan with a smile

"It can't be you, Mikan?" said Ruka

Mikan smiled

"Wow you are so pretty" said Sakura with a kind of surprising face.

"Thanks" said Mikan

"Aren't you hiding your face for a reason "said Ryuu

"Don't worry at least you take photo your died meat" said Mikan with a smile

"Why did you suddenly decide to show your face?"Asked Aoi

"because we are a team now right I got to earn your guys trust first but that won't happen if I don't show who I am really am right, so let start, we have to warm up right" said Mikan

They started to warm up by themselves and Kana-sensei came to the practice from the Raindrop team meeting.

"Okay are all warm up" said Kana-sensei

Then when she looks at the member Mikan was putting on her hoodie and Kana-sensei couldn't see her hair or her face by then.

"You showed your face Mikan?" asked Kana-sensei

And she just nodded and Kana-sensei just smiled

"Let start practicing" said Kana-sensei

7 hours later

"Break, you guys are great" said Kana-sensei

None of the team was sweating or huffing

"This is it for today, also don't forget to study school things as well just because you're here it doesn't mean you don't need to study" said Kana-sensei

Mikan went back to her room where her bedroom is and starting to study for the first time (remember Mikan doesn't not have a good grade). Then suddenly someone knocked on her door and she opened the door it was Aoi, Sakura, Ruka and Ryuu. (Mikan is wearing the black cat hoodie)

"Come in" said Mikan with a smile

They all sat on Mikan's double bed

"Why are you all here anyways?" asked Mikan

"Actually we not good at study I thought it'll be better if we all do it together" said Aoi

"Umm I not good as well" said Mikan

"Where did the cool and perfect girl who we met before" said Ruka laughing

Everyone starting laughing

"Well no one is perfect, right" said Mikan with a smile of blushed

"Well 5 brains are better than 1" said Ryuu

Inside Mikan's heart was opening to Aoi, Sakura, Ryuu and Ruka, but couldn't forget friends who betrayed her and she hated that she wanted revenge and she lied to Persona she didn't.

Will her new friends help her win against her hates and beat her so-called friends?

Well they will need a lot of trust and teamwork :)

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

Chapter 7: The truth

Preview:

Everyone starting laughing

"Well no one is perfect, right" said Mikan with a smile of blushed

"Well 5 brains are better than 1" said Ryuu

Inside Mikan's heart was opening to Aoi, Sakura, Ryuu and Ruka, but couldn't forget friends who betrayed her and she hated that she wanted revenge and she lied to Persona she didn't.

Will her new friends help her win against her hates and beat her so-called friends?

Well they will need a lot of trust and teamwork :)

* * *

Next morning

Mikan wore her school uniform with a black rabbit hoodie that covers her eyes and nose, the bunny ears was coming up to her hips and the hoodie was covering her uniform. Then she came out of her room and saw Chiyo

"Good morning chiyo-san" said Mikan

"Yea good morning" said Chiyo

"are you still mad i said practice is waste of time, but i still think its true" said Mikan

"why are so confident?" asked Chiyo

"because i was like you, i thought if i try harder i will make people smile but it wasn't true the people around me started to back away from me because i only thought about my own feeling about making people smile when i not and people around me are not and focused everyone to practice harder" said Mikan

" i'm sorry i should have asked first but hey it not that bad wanting to make people smile and practice is important just dont get carried away" said Chiyo smiling

Mikan smiled along and Ruka and Kuro came out of their room

"what are you two smiling about?" asked Ruka

"Chiyo stop smiling your creeping me out" said Kuro

Then Chiyo kicked kuro's face while keep smiling

"What did you say?" said Chiyo

"Ruka dont worry about it" Mikan said

"Ow, that really hurt you know" said Kuro

"then you shouldnt say stupid thing idiot" said Chiyo

" you two really get along don't you" said Mikan

"no we don't" they said it together

Mikan and Ruka started laughing

" good morning everyone" greeted Sakura

Nanami who was sitting next to Sakura bow her head as a greet. Aoi and Ryuu was already sitting down as well

"good morning"said Kana-sensei

"good morning sensei" said Raindrop and MRSAP

"whose making breakfast?"asked Kana-sensei

everyone was looking at Mikan

"me?" Mikan said while pointing at herself

They just nodded and Mikan signed

5 minute later 7:10 am

"done " said Mikan

"that was kind of fast, please tell it not just toast like Kana-sensei" said Kuro

"that rude, my toast are always the top" said Kana-sensei

she pick up a tray and then put the thing she made and put it on the table, She made pancake and soup.

"2 pancake and 1 soup for each" said Mikan

"better than sensei's" said Kuro

Nanami had the first taste

"WOW, this is the best pancake i ever had" said Nanami

"Phew" said Mikan

After breakfast 7:30 am

"we going to start practice on 8 am okay" said Kana-sensei

"what about school?" asked Mikan

"we dont have school,we are specialist class so we only do homework"said Kuro

"i forgot to say this but i was send to study Alice as well if i don't i'll lose control of my alice" said Mikan

"seriously" said Nanami

"wait i have a good idea" said Kana-sensei

8:00 am at class 1-A

"good morning" greeted Yuta-sensei

"good morning" greeted the student

"we have a good news" said Yuta-sensei

everyone paid attention toward Yuta-sensei

"The specialist class is going to stay with us" said Yuta-sensei

The Raindrop and MRSAR (Kuro, Nanami, Chiyo, Hibiki, Mikan, Ryuu, Aoi, Sakura, Ruka) came in

"stay with us for what study, you got to be kidding right" said Goro

"yes they will, you guys all seat in the last roll" said Yuta-sensei

"we are glad Mikan came back, but i am not pleased of the others" said Moe

" did we do something to you?" asked Ruka

"you guys never ever showed up since the first day so we don't want you back or not pleased" said Goro

"then what about them?" Aoi asked

"them, Raindrop they are the worst!" said The class

"okay okay, do think after class" said Yuta-sensei

"Mikan, i need to tell you something after this lesson and it quite important" said Aoi

"okay let meet at the sakura outside" said Mikan

lunch time

"do you know what they did to our class when they went to specialist class" said Lina

Name: Lina

Alice: technology gun (can use any gun and change it in 1 sec)

Elementary 1-A

while they were fighting about that Aoi and Mikan sneaked out and went to the sakura tree

"what is it Aoi?" asked Mikan

"you know when you talked to persona about Natsume guy" said Aoi

Mikan just nod

"is his name Natsume Hyuua?"asked Aoi

"how did you know that?" asked Mikan

"the truth is i'm..." said Aoi

"your...his little sister?" said Mikan

"you knew" said Aoi

"of course i did" said Mikan

"h..how?" asked Aoi

" because i kind of read your mind" said Mikan

(Aoi and Natsume is twin but they don't look alike)

"oh, umm i wanted to ask you two thing, first what relationship do you have with my brother, second what alice do you have?" asked Aoi

"ill answer the second one first i have SEC and Nullification and i use to like him but he didnt like me at all" said Mikan

"are you seriously, who wouldnt like you, your pretty, awesome, cool and talented" said Aoi

"Thanks but the truth is i wasn't like this i was stupid, cheerful, not pretty" said Mikan

"Mikan im sorry i didnt know " said Aoi

"dont worry, i have question too, why do go to this school not the japan one?" asked Mikan

"because of my brother, my brother is popular so everyone come up to me trying to be nice so they can get close to my brother" said Aoi

"not real friend huh, i know how you feel" said Mikan

"let go back now i think they are done with the fighting" said Aoi

Back to class

Mikan and Aoi came inside and they were still going on and they both sighed

"why are guy back anyways" said Moe

They looked at Mikan and she weakly smile

Flashback

"wait i have a good idea' said Kana-sensei

they all looked at her

"why dont you all go to school, because you guys need to study too" said Kana

"WHAT!" shouted Kuro, Hibiki, Chiyo, Aoi, Ryuu, Ruka, Sakura

Flashback end

"so here we are" said Kuro

"do you know that they act like jerk when they went to the specialist class and Kuro said sore loser to me grrr" said Lina

"okay okay things happen for a reason, think about and talk it over don't just get pissed off " said Aoi

"nice say Aoi" said Mikan

"Mikan let go and get revenge from my brother" she whispered

Mikan just nod

"first we need to tell our team" said Aoi

"okay" said Mikan

The two of them drag their team outside for a little meeting and told them everything they talked about thought to Mikan it was embarrassing, that how much she trusted them, a week later they started to plan.

* * *

Thank You For Reading

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8: 2 Year later

chapter 8: 2 year later

Preview:

"Mikan let go and get revenge from my brother" she whispered

Mikan just nod

"first we need to tell our team" said Aoi

"okay" said Mikan

The two of them drag their team outside for a little meeting and told them everything they talked about thought to Mikan it was embarrassing, that how much she trusted them, a week later they started to plan.

* * *

1 year later

The MRSAR changed their group name to Mask Star and Mikan, Aoi, Ruka changed their name to Mikan= Ichigo Aoi=Eimi Ruka=Kou, Sakura was going to change her name but they decide confuse them (japan).

The boys decide to wear masks Ryuu wore a black cat mask that cover his whole face, Ruka wore white wolf mask that goes up to his nose. The girls decided to wear hoodies Ichigo wore a black cat hoodie that cover her eyes and nose, Sakura wore a white rabbit hoodie that covers her eyes and nose, Eimi wore a light blue wolf hoodie that covers eyes and nose. Also girls decided that they are going to use their voice only when they are singing so they started to use phone app speak for me (but i still write how i write when they are talk).

Mikan to hide her identity she wore a black cat hoodie, sunglasses, speak for me app and change name to Ichigo, everyone started to get use to it and call her Ichigo.

Raindrop went on tour

1 year later went pass (middle school)

Mask Star (MS) became the mystery team and super popular (only in America) and Raindrop haven't return from tour yet but next year they are going to compete against japan Alice Gakuen, so they need to come back before that.

"Mask Star please report to the headmaster office" said officer in speaker

Headmaster Office

"hello Nana-sensei" greeted MS

Name:Nana

Alice: disappearing people (making people disappear in thin air)

America Alice Gakuen Headmaster

"hello" greeted Nana-sensei

"what do you to talk about?" asked Ichigo (Mikan and don't forget she is using speak for me app on her phone )

"actually remember the competition between japan?" asked Nana-sensei

"of course" said Eimi (Aoi and don't forget she is using speak for me app on her phone)

"well you have go to japan next week" said Nana-sensei

"what are you saying sensei it only the beginning of this year" said Kou (Ruka)

"well we are going do the competition next year but your going to japan earlier than that because you need to know who your going to compete that way the Japan Alice Gakuen headmaster and i decided we are going send you to Japan" said Nana-sensei

"what about Raindrop?" asked Ryuu

"they already there and Kuro is the one who suggest it" said Nana-sensei

Japan

"Good~morning" greeted Narumi-sensei joyfully

but they ignored

"like i said yesterday raindrop came today and Mask Star are coming tomorrow i think" said Narumi-sensei

then the door open and the student didn't really care

_"um Narumi-sensei, i think we are in the wrong room because we are middle school not elementary" _said Kuro (english)

_"this is middle school and this is my class" _said Narumi-sensei (english)

"what are they saying?" asked a girl

"um Narumi-sensei, i think we in the wrong room because we are middle school not elementary the boy said this is middle school and this is my class he said " Hotaru said

_"Bingo"_ said Chiyo

"so your Hotaru" said Hibiki

and Hotaru only stared at him

"then wheres Ruka and Natsume?" asked Nanami

"how do you guys know their name? ~~" asked Narumi-sensei joyfully

"because we are friend with Mikan" said Kuro

their eyes got huge and Natsume dropped his manga book and stared at them

"where is she now, is she one of the idol?"Narumi-sensei asked seriously

"you guys don't know, she died" said Kuro

then Chiyo punched him

"what! telling the truth" said Kuro

"what the hell are you saying" said Luna

"fine she didn't really died, i was talking about for you guy she died meaning she is not the Mikan you know" said kuro

"so is a idol ?" asked Sumire

"nope, she didnt wanted to see you guys again so she didn't" said Kuro

"okay Kuro enough of your joke" said Chiyo

Then Kuro laugh

"did you guys really believe that, we dont even know whose Mikan is, i just heard rumors about her but she don't go to our school anymore" said Kuro

then everyone stared at Kuro but Narumi-sensei was glad and seeing that Nanami smiled and Natsume tooks his manga back on his face

"so i am Kuro this is Chiyo, Nanami and Hibiki and where is the two Ruka and Natsume" asked Hibiki

then Hotaru pointed at them in the back row

"ok so which one is which?" asked Kuro while going up to them

then suddenly someone flew down from the air and landed on Kuro

"Kuro!" shouted Eimi (phone)

"oh hey Eimi, i thought your coming to tomorrow" said Kuro

"Cut the crap, your the one who ask Nana-sensei to make us come to Japan right" said Eimi (phone)

"no" said Kuro

"oh really, thats what Nana-sensei told me" said Eimi (phone)

"i get feeling i did or i didn't" said Kuro

"stupid" said Eimi (phone)

Then she realized that everyone was watching

"hello im Eimi, nice to meet you" said Eimi (phone)

"don't act normal while standing on me" said Kuro

"we will talk later, sorry bothering" said going to the near door" said Eimi (phone)

_"why is she talking with the phone and why is she wearing that hoodie that covers her nose, eyes and hair?" _the class was curious

"Eimi, where are the others?" asked Kuro

"In the limo and i'm here to get Persona" said Eimi (phone)

"she won't come out isn't she" said Chiyo smiling

" okay see you later" said Eimi (phone)

"who was she?" asked Sumire

"she one of the member in Mask Star" said Hibiki

Lunch Time

Bing Bong Bang Bong X2

MS's Limo

"how long are you going to stay here?"asked Sakura

"i just thinking if it a good idea to meet them right now" said Ichigo

"well that thinking is taking too long it already lunch time" said Kou

"Hn" Ryuu said

then student started to gather around the limo

"i think it a good idea to wait for Eimi and Persona" said Ichigo

* * *

Natsume POV

i was just sitting at my favorite sakura tree and from here i easliy saw the MS's Limo i was kind of interested because i was going to compete with them so i wanted to know how good they were but today i don't know why but i thought of Mikan and i regret the things i said about her and i do miss her so much but will she forgive me

Flashback a year ago

"she was listening to what we were saying about her , but didn't bothered to shout at us like betrayers" said Luna

"was she eavesdropping us, grr i really hate her she so annoying" said Nonoko

"weren't you guys listening, she was eavesdropping but she didn't do anything about it because she knew that we were saying things like that before i found out, isn't that why she was trying push us harder to practice" said Luna

Flashback end

After Mikan left i started dating Luna thinking i dont need Mikan anymore i really regret it but i cant just say to Luna let break up because i not the Natsume like before cold hearted

* * *

Hotaru POV

When i was with Mikan i always thought she was annoying but still she was there for me that why i thought i can treat her however i want to because she wont leave me so i even shoot my baka gun her she didnt leave me i really started to think i can do anything i want with her but i was wrong she did leave me in the end and it was my fault.

* * *

Ruka POV

i always hated Mikan because she was always with Natsume and he didnt have time to play with me and she always call me by a cute name it was so annoying when she went away i was happy but something was wrong i started miss her and Natsume and Hotaru how they were always emotionless and cold hearted but they started to become nice and kind and i thought they were going far away from me

* * *

Luna POV

After Mikan left Natsume asked me out and i said yes i was really happy but something was missing when i get stress i didn't have anyone to hear me out and i lost interest of anything i find because it wasn't interesting as Mikan

* * *

Normal POV

MS's Limo

"i got him" said Eimi

then Ichigo went outside the limo the student was gathering more while Natsume and Ruka was sitting on the Sakura tree.

"Mi-" Persona was cutted off by Kou hand block his mouth

"Persona remember im Ichigo" said Ichigo (phone)

"Ichigo you change again black cat hoodie, speak for me app and sunglasses" said Persona

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9: Ichigo meets them again

chapter 9: Ichigo meets them again

sorry for updating late, i was busy with my school and assessment

Preview:

"Mi-" Persona was cutted off by Kou hand block his mouth

"Persona remember im Ichigo" said Ichigo (phone)

"Ichigo you change again black cat hoodie, speak for me app and sunglasses" said Persona

* * *

" so let get now" said persona

Then they got off and few seconds later so did Ichigo

Ichigo POV

i got off the car and i turned my head and saw the sakura tree and Natsume was on it and we made eye contract but i turned around.

Natsume POV

what was that well not like i care

"Natsume class starting" said Ruka

"ok im going" i said and jumped off

Normal POV  
Bing Bong Bang Bong

"welcome back" said Narumi-sensei cheerfully

"thank you" said raindrops

then Narumi knees and starting crying

"it been so long hearing that" said Narumi-sensei

everyone rolled their eyes

"okay as you know Mask stars are going to be in our class as well" said Narumi-sensei

then the door open and went in

"yo my Stage name is Kou" greeted Kou

"it looks like a normal boy" people thought

"Ryuu desu" said Ryuu

"cool, it seem i am looking at the old Natsume" everyone thought

"my stage name is Eimi desu nice to meet you baka domo" said Eimi (phone)

"are you picking a fight with us!" yelled Sumire

"if you say so i ready for it" said Eimi smiled

"ok ok next~~" said Narumi-sensei

"my name is Sakura nice to meet you" said Sakura (phone)

that widen their eyes

"Sakura..." they said

And Sakura nearly laugh but Raindrop was already laughing then

"sensei can you move a little?" asked Eimi

Then she carried the teachers desk with one hand and throw to them

"oh no you didn't" said Chiyo

"but yes i did" said Eimi (phone)

Then Eimi and Chiyo started to argue

and Ichigo sighed and clap her hand and everything freezes and ichigo smile and put Chiyo toward Kuro and Eimi toward Kou and she clap her hand again

"ehhh!" everyone shouted

Then they missed and looked at Ichigo

" Ichigo" said Chiyo

Ichigo sighed again

"it was her doing" everyone thought

Then everything settled down

"that was interesting, ok on with the last one~~" said Narumi-sensei

"stage name is Ichigo desu" said Ichigo

"ok we gonna restart our siting plan " said Narumi sensei

"ah seriously" everyone complained expect raindrop and MS and charming princes and Rainbow life

So everyone lined up to get a number

* * *

1-2-3-4-5-6-19)

17-7-8-9-10-11)

12-13-14-15-16-18)

Koko-17

Natsume-3

Hotaru-9

Ruka-8

Sumire-6

Luna -15

Tobita-1

Anna -11

Nonoko-12

Kitsuneme-16

Chiyo-18

Kuro-10

Nanami-14

Hibiki-19

Kou-13

Eimi-2

Sakura-7

Ryuu-5

Ichigo-4

Tobita-Eimi-Natsume-Ichigo-Ryuu-Sumire-Hibiki

koko-Sakura-Ruka-Hotaru-Kuro

Nonoko-kou-Nanami-Luna-Kitsuneme-Chiyo

* * *

Seriously Ichigo is siting next to Natsume and Ryuu?

Thank you for reading

PLEASE REVIEW

c ya next time


	10. Chapter 10: watch and learn

chapter 10: watch and learn

Preview:

Tobita-Eimi-Natsume-Ichigo-Ryuu-Sumire-Hibiki

koko-Sakura-Ruka-Hotaru-Kuro

Nonoko-kou-Nanami-Luna-Kitsuneme-Chiyo

* * *

"okay that decided, so free time~~~" said Narumi-sensei

Few minute later

The class was gathered into two group the MS and Raindrops was gather to Ichigo and Ryuu, the others were gathered to Natsume.

"hehe i didnt know you guy would come this early" said Kuro

"whose fault is it?" asked Eimi (phone)

"who knows" said Kuro looking away

"i talking to you grr" said Eimi

and others laugh and the people in the other group were whispering but they just ignored them

"do you think that Sakura girl is Mikan?" whispered Anna

"i think it might be her the way she is childish" whispered Koko

Then Luna stood up loudly and shocked them and walked toward Sakura

"hey you, i gonna ask you straight forward, are you mikan?" asked Luna

"me, are you talking to me?" Sakura asked back

and Luna just noded and everyone thought how bold she was just now.

Then the MS and Raindrops laugh

"what so funny?" glared Luna

"nothing, just i like took a liking of you" said Sakura

"huh.." said Luna

and then Sakura smiled

"but let give Luna a clue about Mikan because she had the gut to ask but Luna you have to promise you won't tell the others but still i dont think you would anyways" suggested Kou

Then Ichigo glared at Kou but he just winked and she sigh and nodded

"deal" agreed Luna

And she lend her ear and Kou told her clue (Sakura Phone app)

As soon as Kou went away from her ears her eyes went widen and the others was curious especially Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka and suddenly Luna faced Natsume and they made a eye contract and she look away.

"What did you tell her?" asked Chiyo

"umm you know *whispered*" said Kou to everyone

and then Ichigo Sighed again and looked at Luna and smiled

Luna POV

What she's smiling about, but still can't believe what he said

Flashblack

"she is one of the idol so she one of us here meaning" whispered Kou

And my eye went wide and i looked at Natsume and we made eye contract but looked away

End of flashback

Normal POV

Then Luna went back to the other group and Ichigo just smirked

"what did he say?" asked Ruka (whispering)

"..."

"oi say som..." Koko cutted of by the sudden speaker

"can the all idol group report to my office" said Kazumi-sensei

Later at the Office

"okay this is your new scheduled" said Kazumi-sensei

"thank you" everyone replied

they all went out the office with the paper

" we have practice after lunch tomorrow" pointed out Hibiki

"Hn" replied Ryuu

"too bad we dont" said Nanami

"damn we got it with them, it was way better when it was just us 4" said Ruka pissed

"cant be helped right" said Hotaru

Hotaru wasn't being cold and Ichigo thought that was weird but not that weird because it was Ruka, Luna and Natsume she is talking to.

"ok i see you guys later we are ditches class, it the teacher that is scary right, so see ya" said Kuro

and left with his group

"what do we do now Ichigo?" asked Eimi (phone)

"im going to class" said Ichigo (phone)

and MS just nodded to it and followed Ichigo. Then the charming princes and rainbow life watched them leave but before they did, Ichigo turned toward them and smiled which they thought it was weird, they never imaged that Mikan could be the leader.

Next day

Ichigo POV

I woke up at 7:10 am and school start at 8 am so i went in the shower and ate toast then brush my teeth then changed into uniform, before I put my hoodie on i tie my hair up and put a blond hair with pink highlight with side pony braids wig. (wears it when she feel like to) and lastly sunglasses sometime a white mask with black rose on the left side.

It was about 7:20 i finished i felt so tired and once more i lied on my bed then i snaped out of it and got my book and went to the class.

Normal POV

Ichigo opened the door of her class and already about 7:30 , which was Ryuu, Natsume, Hotaru, Luna, Hibiki, Anna, Nonoko and Eimi.

"good morning Ichigo" greeted Eimi (phone) and Hibiki

"yo" said Ryuu

"good morning everyone" greet Ichigo (phone)

Ichigo POV

I saw Hotaru working on her new baka gun and Anna and Nonoko was just staring at us and whispering to each other and Natsume and Luna been gazing into their own eyes and i also notice that they started to go out and for some reason my heart hurt sort of and i always thought that cant be good. Then i felt a tap on my shoulder it was Ryuu.

"are you ok" asked Ryuu

and i smiled and nodded

Normal POV

Then everyone else came in the class

Bing Bong Bang Bong

"good morning class" greeted Jinno-sensei

"good morning" greet the class expect the idol groups

"wow that for the first time they are really scary cat aren't they" said Kuro

Then Chiyo steped on his foot

"ow, what was that for!" yelled Kuro

"Kuro-san dentition today lunch for not paying attention" shouted Jinno-sensei

And Chiyo laughed out loud

"so as you Chiyo-san" said Jinno-san

"damn it" said Chiyo

and Kuro poked his tongue out

Lunch time

Bing Bong Bang Bong

"practice for us lets go" said Sakura

MS started to pack their things up then the charming princes and rainbow life

"we will be going first loser" said Ruka

"why is he talk to himself" said Eimi

and they laugh which pissed Ruka off but Hotaru grab so he won't get too involved in it

Practice

Kana-sensei was the sensei who were going to teach dance now in gakuen alice while MS and Raindrops here and Nanami-sensei was going to take the singing practice sensei.

"yo new student and old student , my name is Kana and let begin" said Kana-sensei

And everyone nod. Luna was staring at Natsume and when he turned around she looked away

"okay first warm up for a hour and 8 hours of dance" said Kana-sensei

"wait our one is only up to 5 hours of practice" said Natsume

"oh sorry that was for MS don't worry" said Kana-sensei

and that widen their eye

" 8 hour" they thought

"any way here lets start, first let find a partner who not in your group you suggest and i will answer" said Kana-sensei

"I want to go with Luna" said Kou

and Luna just nod emotionless and Kana-sensei smiled and nodded as a yes

" i...i want Natsume" said Eimi

Natsume looked at her but Eimi looked away and he just nodded and so did Kana-sensei

"why is everyone who makes eye contract with me and looks away?" Natsume thought while sighing

"ummm, me Ruka" said Sakura

Then Natsume looked at Sakura and Luna look at Natsume and sighed but inside somewhere she felt "i knew it, he still has feeling for her". Then Ruka just nodded and Kana-sensei agreed

"now Ryuu, Hotaru , and Ichigo, how are you guys gonna pick?" asked Kana-sensei

" don't worry, we already know who she gonna pick" said Kou

They got confused and Ichigo smiled and pulled her hand toward Hotaru

"wanna be my partner Hotaru-san" said Ichigo

Everyone was surprised

"ok i will give agree if Hotaru agree, because i never said anything about not allowing you guys to be partner with your same gender" said Kana-sensei

"you should have told us earlier" said Luna

"can you be my partner Kana-sensei?" asked Ryuu emotionless

That made Kana-sensei blush and smiled

" i still got my youth"said Kana-sensei

Then Hotaru sighed and smiled

"take care of me" said Hotaru warmly

but Ichigo glared that made Hotaru wondering why she was glaring at her.

"Now you gonna teach your partner your move in your group dance" said Kana

"we already know their moves, we watched it yesterday while we got here" said Eimi

"wait you only watched it once, how could you know our moves" said Ruka

"haha they are like this when they see a group dance move they always copy it" said Kana-sensei

" so watch and learn" said MS

Luna POV

grr i can't concentrate, wait what if Mikan s here but which one is it gaahh my head

Normal POV

"let see how our dance goes then" said Ruka

"come down Ruka" said Hotaru

then they formed a line and Ichigo didn't take part

Then the MS started to dance their moves and it was perfect Eimi danced Luna's part Sakura danced Hotaru's part Ryuu taked Natsume part and Kou taked Ruka part and Ichigo clapped and smile.

"what about you, why didn't you dance?" asked Ruka

"because they is only four of you idoits," said Ichigo

"idoits , are you picking a fight with us oi Luna say something about it" said Ruka

"huh.." clueless Luna

Then suddenly Ichigo danced all their part over perfect without a sweat.

* * *

Thank you

for

reading

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11: Her luck

chapter 11: her luck

Preview:

"what about you, why didn't you dance?" asked Ruka

"because they is only four of you idoits," said Ichigo

"idoits , are you picking a fight with us oi Luna say something about it" said Ruka

"huh.." clueless Luna

Then suddenly Ichigo danced all their part over perfect without a sweat.

* * *

everyone jaws dropped

"just who the hell are you guys?" asked Hotaru

"i am really disappointed" said Ichigo (phone)

then she walked off

"what does she meant by that?" asked Ruka

Then kou petted on ruka's back

"ma ma you will understand soon or later" said Kou

"don't get too friendly with me outsider" said Ruka

"woah, he has a anger problem, and she says i was like him just the name but haha" said Kou laughing

"what is he talking about?" muttered Hotaru to herself

"but we will tell this you guys are too full of yourself" said Eimi (phone)

"no, we aren't!" yelled Ruka

then natsume grabbed on to Ruka's shoulder and turned toward MS.

"what do you mean by full of ourselves?" asked Natsume

Then suddenly their face turned serious and they were expected an good reason, then they heard a snoring sound next to them and then they noticed Kana-sensei was asleep and MS sigh and smiled.

"i guess today lesson is over now but next time we will teach you guys our moves okay" said Sakura

Then they left in silents

"oi, you still haven't told us anything" said Hotaru

Then he stared at her

"you will regret what you did to her" said Kou

He sounded really serious

_"what we did to her?" _what does he meant by that they thought

End of school

Natsume POV

i was walking a cross my favorite sakura tree with Luna hugging my arm and then i noticed a girl sitting on the Sakura it was Ichigo, i felt darkness and sorrow around her, even though i couldn't see her face i knew she was crying inside her heart but i didn't know why, and why i felt like she was crying?.

First when i heard they were coming to our school i thought they will be bothersome or showoff or maybe act like they have everything, but now after i saw her on the Sakura i thought everyone do have a hard time. then she saw me staring at her and then she bow and disappeared.

Normal POV

"is something wrong Natsume?" Luna asked with a worried face

"don't worry, it nothing" said Natsume

Then again Natsume stared toward the sakura

Luna POV

I wonder if he is thinking about her and i really don't want to tell him what they said especially Natsume might broke up with me, if she came back.

MS POV

"i really don't like Ruka" said Kou

"you know you guys share the same name" said Sakura

"but still i can't believe you compared me to him Ichigo" said Kou

"he wasn't like this, i don't know what happened but still i going to beat them for our future" said Ichigo

Then their face turn serious again.

Next day

"Today we have important announcement so everyone meeting at the hall" said the speaker

Student gathered at the hall, then they sat down, there also the two principal there, student council president and Student council vice president.

"what is this all about" said Boy 1 "ya is it something like a demon appeared" said boy a "no way" said girl 1.

Then The high school principal Kazumi and Nana-sensei came onto the stage then everyone became silents

"good morning everyone, we are going to make an announcement about the battle that going to be happening two years later " said Kazumi-sensei

"yea, The rainbow life and charming princes suggested that it only them VS MS without Raindrop because we will have more people also if they win the MS had to reveal themselves." said nana-sensei.

"oi oi then why did you call us here !" said Kuro

"ma ma don't get too angry, at least you will see us perform again right?" said Kou

"we don't need that " shouted Chiyo

"i think it's not fair" said Eimi (phone)

"yea me too' said Sakura

"what?" asked Hotaru

"we don't really want anything from you guys and you guys want something from us" said Eimi

"that is tr..-" Nana-sensei got cut off by Ichigo standing up

"Ichigo" said Ryuu

"no, i do want something from them " said Ichigo

"ahh right right" said Kou

"wait didnt they just forgot about us" said Kuro

"yep, they just ignored you" said Chiyo

then Chiyo and Kuro started to fight

"what is that you want?" asked Natsume

"one word" said Eimi

"Revenge" said Ryuu

All student and everyone in the room looked at MS

"what for?" asked Luna

"you guys sure like to ask question don't you" said Sakura

"for what you did to her" said Kuro

They were serious

"Ichigo, that's enough" said someone

Suddenly the door opened and it was Persona

"persona" said Ichigo

Then everyone started to whisper about How persona and ichigo knew each while that was happening Nana-sensei and Raindrop also the three principals left the room.

"Persona you know her" said Natsume

"none of your business" said Ichigo coldly

(please remember that Ichigo is talking with a phone)

Then Natsume and Luna gave her a glared

"ma ma, don't be like that Ichigo" said Kou

"you stay out of it idiot' said Eimi

"im not a idiot" said Kou

Then Ichigo let out a sigh and she bow her head and disappeared, so did the rest of MS and also Persona.

"what was that about" said Hotaru

"who knows" said Luna

"geez they really pissed me off" said Ruka.

"can't be helped right" said Natsume

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR

READING

PLEASE

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12:Problems

Chapter 12: Problems

Hello sorry for updating late

Preview:

Then Ichigo let out a sigh and she bow her head and disappeared, so did the rest of MS and also Persona.

"what was that about" said Hotaru

"who knows" said Luna

"geez they really pissed me off" said Ruka.

"can't be helped right" said Natsume

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MS

"Ichigo whats wrong?" asked Sakura

"its nothing my head just hurts" said Ichigo

then Ichigo collapsed

"ICHIGO!" shouted Ryuu

then Narumi-sensei heard the shouting and ran towards them

"what happened" asked Narumi-sensei

Narumi-sensei was about to touch her forehead them Ryuu smacked his hand

" don't touch her" said Ryuu

Narumi-sensei was surprised what he said, then he lift Ichigo up

"sorry he get serious when it comes to Ichigo" said Eimi

"it okay" said Narumi-sensei

Then

Ryuu started to walk off

"the hospital is the opposite way" said Narumi-sensei

"no way sensei" said Kou

"we can't risk to show her face so we are not taking her to the hospital" said Eimi

" aren't you guys friends, do you care about her?" asked Narumi-sensei

"no" said Kou

then Narumi-sensei eyes widen

"we are best friends, thats way we can't let her go to the hospital" said Kou

Eimi kicked his legs and kou kneel down

" stop joking idiot" said Eimi

"what if its a something serious" said Narumi-sensei

"don't worry, she won't died yet" said Kou

"you just shut up" said Eimi

"sensei MS won't come to class tomorrow okay" said Sakura

" also please don't ask anything and tell anyone about this" said Eimi

Next day

"today MS is not coming to school" said Narumi-sensei

"did something happen" asked Luna

"..."

"they are probably just ditching, what so good about them anyways" said Sumire

the Chiyo stood up and smirked

"I will tell you what so good about her she is unbelievable nice , she way perfert then you , she can smile when its hard , she really strong , she has big heart, I can say more if you want, DON'T TALK AS IF YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN US!" shouted Chiyo

"come down Chiyo" said Kuro

"they don't know anything, it all their fault anyways" said Chiyo

"why is our fault, she and her group is the one whose always acting cool" said Sumire

then Hotaru, Luna and Natsume started to getting this feeling which they couldn't tell what it was

"Sumire stop" Said Narumi-sensei

then suddenly Chiyo clicked her hand

"don't tell, stop chiyo !" shouted Nanami

the class was confused what was going on

"STOP IT CHIYO!" said Kuro

which did not work, then around the whole room the air was going towards chiyo.

"no way, this alice" said Luna

"whats wrong luna?" asked Hotaru

"no matter what, don't breath" said Luna

"huh.."

then suddenly the door opened

"stop Chiyo" said Ichigo (with her voice)

by the shock of Ichigo speaking, Chiyo stopped

"sorry Ichigo" said Chiyo

"why are you saying sorry, you did nothing wrong" said Ichigo

"I heard this voice before" said Hotaru

"Ichigo" said Eimi (phone)

" it's okay, they are going to find out anyways" said Ichigo

"Mikan" said Natsume

then Luna was shocked and her heart tightened and Ichigo smirk

"are you really Mikan?" asked Hotaru

Ruka started glared at Ichigo

"I am not Mikan anymore, my name is Ichigo" said Ichigo

everyone eyes widen

"and let me say Sumire, no to everyone in this class if you dare to make my friend use their alice, I won't let you get away with it" said Ichigo

"wow, where did that cheerful idiot went" said Koko

"probably dead" said Ichigo

"told ya " said Kuro

"shut up idiot" whispered Eimi

"do you guys know, I was very disappointed" said Ichigo

"about what?" asked Hotaru

Then Ichigo smirked

"I am really disappoint how you guys actually change, it like you got weaker before we started" said Ichigo

"Mikan" said Natsume

then Luna came towards her and slaps Ichigo, everyone was shocked.

"we full of ourselves, no your full of yourself what do you know, we got weak who says that " said Luna

"then why don't you show that to me by action" said Ichigo

"Ichigo" said Ryuu

"sorry, I blow it" said Ichigo

"no it my fault, I'm sorry" said Chiyo

"like I said you done nothing wrong" said Ichigo

then Luna clear her voice

"oi, don't forget us" said Luna

"sorry, let talk about this later" said Ichigo

"don't run away" said Luna

"let stop it Luna" said Natsume

"why?" asked Luna

"..."

"do you still have feeling for her or something" asked Luna

"Luna i said lets talk about later" said Ichigo

"i said stop running or are you scared " asked Luna

then Ichigo start walk toward the door , but Luna grab her arm

"I not finished" said Luna

Then Ichigo smacked Luna's hand

"don't mess with me Luna" said Ichigo

"what did you say" said Luna

then Ichigo smirked

"Luna wake up, your Luna aren't you don't show your emotion easily"said Ichigo

"Ichigo, let's go " said Ryuu

"yea" said Ichigo

Ichigo placed her hand on her head

"Ichigo, are you sick?" asked Nanami

"I'm fine, take care of Chiyo" said Ichigo

Ichigo looks at Natsume

"Eimi, what are you going to do?" asked Ichigo

"it won't hurt, so I will reveal myself then" said Eimi

Then she pulled down her mask and her hoodie, once Natsume saw her his eyes widen, her hair brown with black in the end

"Aoi" said Natsume

"do you know her?" asked Hotaru

"she's my sister" said Natsume

"WHAT!" shouted the class

"are you doing this in purpose?" asked Luna

"doing what , we get fatefully met and fatefully got along with each other what so wrong" said Ichigo

"you really piss me off" said Luna

"you too, Aoi you can talk as much as you want to your brother , lets go Ryuu" said Ichigo

"thanks Mikan" said Eimi

"just because we revealed ourselves, doesn't mean they can call us by our real name" said Ichigo

Eimi smiled and nodded

"let talk Aoi"said Natsume

"no Natsume, I need to talk to you right now" said Luna

"Luna-chan are you scared, or don't you trust him" said Eimi

"wow, Luna is weaker than we thought" whirspered Koko

"why are you so quiet Ruka" asked Hotaru

"no it nothing" said Ruka

* * *

THANK YOU

FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13: Broke up

Chapter 13: Broke up

Preview:

"Luna-Chan, are you scared, or don't you trust him" said Eimi

"Wow, Luna is weaker than we thought" whispered Koko

"Why are you so quiet Ruka" asked Hotaru

"No it nothing" said Ruka

* * *

"How do you know Mikan?" asked Natsume

"That's not your business" said Aoi

"So Aoi your sister, why did she go to America if your here?" asked Hotaru

"Natsume I need to talk to you" said Luna

Then everyone started to talk all together and Aoi sighed then left…

"Aoi?" called out Natsume

"…" it got quiet

"Okay she left, now what do we do?" asked Koko

"Luna, earlier you said whatever we do don't breath why is that?" asked Sumire

"Seriously Sumire you wonder about that now" said Ruka

"Oh well it wouldn't hurt so, Chiyo was it" said Luna

"Yea, I think so" said Anna

"Anyways Chiyo and I have the same Alice soul eater" said Luna

"Seriously" said Ruka

"Yea, earlier she was sucking the air right. That make you breathe without air which sucks your soul at the same time" said Luna

"That was close" said Sumire

"Anyways, they are strong "said Luna

"Wow to hear you say that" said Sumire

"But I'm going to crash them" said Luna

"Okay Luna is back" said Ruka

Natsume was so shock that he couldn't even speak then Luna walked up to him

"Natsume, I need to talk to you" said Luna

"What is it Luna" said Natsume

"Somewhere else" said Luna

Then Luna and Natsume went outside

Ruka POV

This is so confusing, but I know that everyone changes especially Mikan I think she really changed…

Would Mikan change Natsume back to how he was also including Hotaru

Hotaru POV

Mikan, Mikan, Mikan…..

I want to say sorry to Mikan but I don't think she will forgive me for backstabbing her

I became so weak I knew that without her telling me…

Disappointing huh…..

Normal POV

Luna came back to the class and she was silent

"What happened?" Ruka asked

"He… "Mumbled Luna

"What?" asked Ruka

"He broke up with me "said Luna

"WHAT?" yelled the class

"Why?" asked Ruka

"Wait is it because of Mikan?" asked Nonoko

"I don't know anymore!" shouted Luna

"Wow, I am starting to understand how Mikan I mean Ichigo was disappointed" whispered Koko

Next day

"Good Morning~~, oh the MS and Raindrop is not here yet" said Narumi-sensei

"Narumi-sensei, is it true Ichigo is Mikan?" asked Koko

"Yes, she is" said Narumi-sensei

Luna was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about and Natsume had his comic book on his face as unusual…

"But I am so excited she is back~~" said Narumi-sensei with cheerful voice

"Narumi- sensei, she is not the same it wouldn't be so exciting" said Sumire

Then the door opened and it was MS

"We can hear you" said Sakura

"Oops, our mistake" said Sumire

"That Sumire girl is really starting to get in my nerve seriously" said Sakura

"Like I care" said Sumire

Then Ichigo walked to the front

"Okay we going reintroduce ourselves" said Ichigo

"That's out of nowhere" said Narumi-sensei

Raindrop came in by the back door and sat down and Chiyo was really not in a good mood like Luna

"Okay so go on" said Narumi-sensei

"As you know my name is Mikan" said Ichigo

"Ryuu" said Ryuu

"I really don't want to have the same name as that guy. But can't help it right" said Kou

"What the hell is he's on about" said Ruka

"My name is Ruka" said Kou

"What!" said the class

"What' said Kou

"Yea, just call me Kou, because I better than this guy" said Ruka

"No you're not" said Ruka

"See this is why I told you, to not tell them you're real name" said Ichigo

"Yep, you were right, so awkward" said Kou

"Unbelievable" said Ruka

"Next" said Ichigo rolling her eyes

"I am Aoi" said Eimi

"I am sakura, so can we sit down now "said Sakura

"Yea sure" said Narumi-sensei

"And why aren't you guys taking off your hoodie and masks?" asked Yu

"Yea I was wondering that too" said Narumi-sensei

"Isn't it because they are ugly or something is wrong with their face" said Luna

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sakura

"What's wrong is Mikan, if you left you shouldn't have came back" said Luna

"Okay I don't think you got the meaning of I hate you" said Ichigo

"What did you saying" said Luna

"Okay so in short you hate her and she hates you, that mean she does not care" said Sakura

Luna POV

Flashback

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Natsume

"Natsume do you still like Mikan?" I asked

"What are you talking, you're my girlfriend" Natsume said

"Are you sure because I have a feeling you still love her even if she nearly got you killed" I said

"I don't like her if you keep on not trusting me I can't stay with you" he said

"It because you're lying" I said

"Okay, you want me to tell you, I liked her until I knew she was Ichigo okay" Natsume said

"What, so all these you be lying to me that you loved me!" I yelled

"But I always knew you doubted me, so you're not a good girlfriend either" said Natsume

I was so angry and slapped him

"… Let just break up" said Natsume

End of Flashback

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14: Shocking

Chapter 14: Shocking

sorry, this is a short chapter

Preview:

"What, so all these you be lying to me that you loved me!" I yelled

"But I always knew you doubted me, so you're not a good girlfriend either" said Natsume

I was so angry and slapped him

"… Let just break up" said Natsume

End of Flashback

* * *

The next day

the news about Natsume and Luna broke up

in class

" are you okay Luna?" Sumire asked

"I knew way before, that I can't beat her" Luna said

then Natsume and Aoi came in together but they both seemed down..

"Aoi, finished talking with your brother?" asked Kou

Aoi just nodded and sat, sudden Ichigo came in the class with Ryuu…

"Mikan why are you not answering" asked Ryuu

"Don't call me Mikan, my name is Ichigo!" shouted Ichigo

"No, until you answer I'm not going to call Ichigo" said Ryuu

Ichigo slaps Ryuu

"Ryuu, I am Ichigo and no one else" said Ichigo

the whole class was so shocked

"Ryuu, you know hard it was for these years and you only care for that answer" Ichigo Said

"..." Ryuu couldn't speak

Natsume glared and no one had a clue what was going on

"Enough, if you are going to fight do it outside" said Aoi

then Ichigo was turning around walking to her seat but then Ryuu grabbed her hand and hugged her…

Which surprised the class

"get a room" whispered Chiyo

then suddenly the door opened

"ohoo, something interesting" said a voice

It was MS with Narumi-sensei

"sorry…" said Ryuu

then he let go of her and Aoi holded Ichigo's hand

"please smile Ichigo, no Mikan" whispered Aoi

Hotaru looked down

Ichigo POV

When Aoi hold my hand, I saw Hotaru looking down for some reason I was worrying about her. But I was supposed to hate her, I was supposed to be happy when I see her down, why why do I feel sad?

Ichigo POV end

Then suddenly Persona came into the class.

"Hey Mikan" said Persona

"I.c.h.i.g.o" said Ichigo

"well, I think you should take off the hoodie now" said Persona

"Persona, I told you I'll decide when to okay" said Ichigo

"oh whatever" said Persona

"anyway, why are you here?" asked Ichigo

"oh right, next week there be a sports day where you can all used alice but with a limit and MS and Raindrop is required to join" said Persona

"damn" said Ichigo

"and also it a free lesson, that's from Narumi-sensei" said Persona

then he left and Mikan was walking toward Ruka

"Hey Ruka" said Ichigo

"what is it?" asked Ruka

Everyone was surprised how Ichigo went to Ruka

"I need to talk to you later on, is it ok?" asked Ichigo

"fine" said Ruka

then Ichigo and the rest of MS left the class

"aww that was so awkward" blurted Kou

Then Chiyo slap his head

"ow"

the whole class was still quiet until Hibiki stood up

"What wrong Hibiki?" asked Kou

Hibiki has electricity alice which also has power to hear from far distance if there are electricity around.

"Mikan has fainted in the staff room" said Hibiki

"WHAT!" shouted Kou

* * *

Thank you for reading

and

please review


	15. Chapter 15: MikanIchigo's past

Chapter 15: Mikan/Ichigo's past

sorry if this one is not good, it's probably because I wrote this one with my phone

Preview:

"Mikan has fainted in the staff room" said Hibiki

"WHAT!" shouted Kou

* * *

Raindrop ran out of the class fast as they could and others followed them, they found Ichigo in a barrier and MS trying to calm her down, but ryuu wasn't there. Chiyo tried to get close to her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" shouted Ichigo

Then fire appeared around Chiyo

"MIKAN STOP!" Shouted kuro

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Shouted Ichigo

Others had no idea what was going on

"This is bad, it worser than last time" said Sakura

"Where is Ryuu at the timing of this?" Asked Hibiki

"He and Mikan was fighting just now and Ryuu went somewhere" said Kou

"That the first time and a timing like this" said Kuro

"What's going on? Asked Natsume

"Then is none of your guys business" said Nanami

Then Narumi-sensei run toward the others

"What's going on?" Narumi-sensei asked

"Nothing" said kou

" This doesn't look like nothing" said Narumi-sensei

Then Ryuu came running

"finally, where were you?" Chiyo asked

He just ignored her and stop front of Mikan's barrier, but this time she didn't attack him like she did to Chiyo

"Mikan, slap out of it" said Ryuu

"..."

"Mikan, you're better than this" said Ryuu

"No, you don't understand" said Ichigo

Her barrier got stronger and Ryuu back away one step

"What's happening?" asked Hotaru

"We don't know, this is the first time she didn't listen to Ryuu" said Kuro

Then Ryuu still walked forward and tried to get in the barrier, but one he touched the barrier she was blown away.

"Mikan you know- when we first meet, I thought you were weird and a strange girl, but after you showed your face front of us I thought why would she wear the stupid hoodie if she were going to take it off sooner or later" said Ryuu

"..."

"But when we got our first mission, I started to understand why you were really wearing it, you were frightening, but after the mission this same thing happened but much easier to handling. That time I thought you were searching for someth…"Said Ryuu cutted off

"No, no, no, no, you still don't understand" said Ichigo

Then Ichigo stand up and her barrier disappeared with her hoodie falling down her brown with black highlights hair flow down and she fainted (no one could see her face because of her hair

"Whats happening to her?"asked Eimi

"Who knows" said Kou

"I would like a explanation of this" said Narumi-sensei

Later in the hospital

MS, Raindrop, Rainbow life, charming princes and Mika's ex- classmates also Narumi-sensei

"It started when we had our first mission together, we didn't get to do much" said Kou

"Yea, it was all Mikan, after seeing her real alice we thought Mikan was frightening." said Emi

"But after the Mission she fainted right front of us so we run toward her, but suddenly there was a barrier" said Sakura

"We couldn't slap her out of it, but Ryuu just made the barrier disappear and he carried her in a princess way, but in her sleep she said don't go to the hospital" said Kou

" so we went to her room and lied her down, when she woke up, she told us everything about her past that she never told anyone about" said Eimi

Flashback

Mikan woke up and saw all four looking after at her room

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura

"Guess I can't hide it anymore, When I was very young there was an accident, that what people who weren't there says." said Mikan

"..."

"But it wasn't an accident, Some secret agent was trying to capture me, of course I got captured because I was just a kid that time" said Mikan

"..."

"So when I got there I woke up and saw a lot of kids in a glass wall with green water being experiment on, I was scared" said Mikan

Sakura and Kou had a wide as eyes

"Soon enough they putted me in a glass wall as well, but even though kids in the glass wall could see each other, I knew I was alone because we couldn't talk to each other" said Mikan

"Every month there was more and more kids, and during these times the kids I stayed with started

dying and new kid became their replacement. one in my left and right both had a raven hair but one was a girl and other was a boy and in front of me there was a blond haired boy" said Mikan

"..."

"For some reason they were different from other kids, the kids I knew before had already prepared to die but the kids those were in front of me were like saying we will survive no matter what, even though we couldn't speak I felt they were close to me. After a year I got out of the glass wall, and I wasn't died or anything but for some reason they thought I had lost memories so pretended I was." said Mikan

Eimi and Sakura started crying for some reason

"After they made me be adopted and the person who adopted me was my grandpa, back then I was still emotionless because I didn't know whether he was part of the agent or not. Then he sented me school, because of that I started regain my happiness and grandpa was happy for me too so I immediately thought he wasn't part of the agent. A year later a girl transferred to my school, she had raven hair and she was the kid who were next to me, Hotaru, but I found she didn't remember me. Then she talked to me and I was so happy but she had to leave and the school was closing down it was like a nightmare so I decided to follow Hotaru. I knew grandpa was going to say no so I was going to run away with my saved money. Then I got caught by grandpa, I was really shocked that he was really part of the agent. I had no idea this was going to happen, I don't know why they want to do with me or other children but I felt it was nothing good." Said Mikan

The story got stranger as it got

"I got captured again but this time they didn't put me in a glass wall, they were just discussing what they were going to do with me. But I heard what they were talking about, they said what should we do the doctor Edward is not here anymore. Our plan of making this country people all Alice holder is going to ruined in the next generation. I was surprised but back then I still didn't know what alice night I escape from the lab and ended up front of gakuen alice and Narumi-sensei found me and said I got an alice. I got reunited with Hotaru but also found the raven boy next to me ,Natsume, and blond hair boy front of me ,Ruka ,at glasswall lab. They all didn't seem to remember me so I decided to wear a happy mask, act happy will make them happy. Then later on I found out the the high school principal was my uncle. But because of the my ex - classmate avoided me but Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume stayed with me and that made me really happy. Then one day a girl called Luna transferred to my school, I wanted to be friends with her but she was mean so I hated her instead. She made everyone her side, still the 3 of them stayed with me. During going to gakuen alice I researched about the lab and found out something really important but I can't tell you guys right now." said Mikan

Still they didn't say anything

"Then my uncle called me out and said to me I had to transfer to America Gakuen Alice, I felt sad. The next day Narumi-sensei presented the two new idol group and which was Hotaru and Luna then Natsume and Ruka. I was happy for them for the bottom of my heart. The next day was the day I left and I got to class early, then I found out something I never thought they will be doing, backstabbing me. I never thought they hated my happy mask and then I was leaving but Luna caught me, and she was pissed about something.

Then I arrived to America and I was walking pass the city and found a black cat hoodie and promised myself I will never betray myself and that if I find my real self I will let everything out but until then I shall hide my face. But I took it off front of you guys cause I thought if it these guy who betray me I don't think I'll mind." Said Mikan

End of Flashback

"This is all what she told us" said Kou

" But it was getting worse, now we need to know the secret she found" said Sakura

Everyone eye were widen expect MS and Raindrop...

" We never got the answer why she thought if it was us, she will be OK to be betrayed" said Eimi

" But we are not like you guys, we will never betray Mikan" said Ryuu

Ryuu was quite the whole told because he was holding hands with mikan waiting for her to walk up...

MS all took of their mask and hoodie

Ryuu had raven hair like Hotaru and Natsume with yellow eyes.

Sakura had pink hair with blue highlight in the bottom with green peaceful eyes.

Kou had dark purple with dark brown eyes.

Eimi had blue hair with crimson eyes.

Mikan skin was pale like vampire with pink lips and brown hair with black highlights and has brown eyes.

"This is the difference between you guys and us" said Eimi

Natsume headed out and Hotaru and Ruka followed him... Luna was shocked as well...

" Natsume... This a really a surprise" said Narumi-sensei

* * *

Thank you for reading

and

Please review


	16. Chapter 16: Nanami and Mikan's secret

Chapter 16: Nanami and Mikan's secret

Preview:

"This is the difference between you guys and us" said Eimi

Natsume headed out and Hotaru and Ruka followed him... Luna was shocked as well...

" Natsume... This a really a surprise" said Narumi-sensei

"Natsume?"

" I don't know anymore, my head feels like it's going to be rip" Natsume said

"come down, we all don't know if they are telling the truth" said Hotaru

Luna didn't say anything, she just looked down

Then when everyone left

"I feel sorry for lying, but they can't know what really happened or they will never forgive themselves and regret" said Eimi

"It can't be helped, because if they that Mikan can't get her revenge like that" said Kou

"This is our promise"

They said while closing their eye…

Everyone left except Ryuu

"You can stop faking your asleep now Mikan"

Mikan smiled while lifting herself up

"sorry for the trouble, Ryuu"

"It's as always anyways

"I am a bad friend right, making my friends help me get revenge and eve lies for me" Mikan said

"Mikan, don't think like that, we are doing this to get your smile back" he said

"But…"

Then Ryuu hugged Mikan and she cried..

"Your such a crybaby" said Ryuu while smiling

Behind the door Nanami overheard

"Good bye, my first love" she whispered to herself

she let a one drop of tear while smiling and she went

Nanami POV

flashback

I bumped into a guy while I am hurrying toward the classroom

and then he held his hand toward me

"sorry, are you okay?" he asked

and I just nodded, he was emotionless…

"Thank you" I said with a smile…

Then I started to notice him at school and when he stared at me I ran away… Then there was a audition for the school idol thing

I thought

_if I join that I might have a courage to talk to him._

I also thought up another idea that he might get to like me .

_What I got emotionless like him, I readed it somewhere that boy like someone similar to them_

So I started acting total different.. And the audition day...

I got selected I was really happy , but there was a problem as I got busier I got less time to meet him…

This when Mikan girl transferred to our school, she made Kuro invite her to the audition and also in the audition she made even Chiyo jealous and made me jealous as well.

I thought

_If I had that kind of talent, would he like me…_

But When I thought about Ryuu being star like me, I had another hope

Until he took an interest in Mikan…

After that I started to feel as she was taking everything away from me…

She first got close with Ryuu then my best friend Chiyo started like her ( because she used to hate her) but I started hate her. Still I had to keep up with this act because I was the one who chose to have this character, Emotionless and cool girl.

Ryuu alway talked a lot with Mikan, but didn't say a word to me

until their first mission, when they got back, they couldn't say a word and Mikan wasn't there and suddenly in my brain developed scary thought

_Is Mikan dead, I might have a chance with Ryuu_

I got scared of my own thinking

Then Mikan came back with emotionless face

"What happened?"

Then they saw someone else a black masked it was the guy call Persona

"Sorry for the trouble" said Mikan

"Are you ok?" asked Ruka

I nodded smiling

"Well I personal think Mikan, you can trust like you don't know when I'll betray you" said Persona

Mikan face turned upside down and tried to punch Persona but keep on missing

"You won't earn anything from doing this"

Mikan stopped then Persona whispered something on her ear

"Mikan, he is right " said Chiyo

"You can trust us" said Hibiki

"And you're the one who took off your hoodie to make us trust you and we did so it time you do the time you do the same" said Kuro

Mikan tear dropped and Ryuu was smiling

"Sorry I can't get you guy involved with this because I am fighting against something I love but hate" she said

I couldn't say anything, I was only worrying about myself and Ryuu that I never thought of other people feeling, but Mikan, even she had her own problem she looks at other people feeling… She is different.

" When did you become a girl who can't do something impossible" said Persona

Mikan smiled

"Persona, this is my fight, I can't get anyone else get involved with this because this is the path I have chosen" said Mikan

She went up to her room and Persona sighed

"Take good care of her" said Persona

"But Persona, why do you care about Mikan this much?" asked Sakura

"that because she saved me from the darkness, She is a girl who can make impossible possible" he said

Ryuu raised his eyebrows

"One more question, what do you mean she can trust us?" I asked

"The truth is Mikan was badly hurt by the people she loved, they all betrayed her but I am surely her side" he said smiling

Not one of us was trying understand her feeling while she understood ours, then we made promise that we will protect Mikan forever.

After that I went to Mikan's room and told her everything I felt and said sorry and she smiled

"I know, because I can read your mind and I can't control my alice that's why" she said

"And if it was you who Ryuu love, I think I going to okay but if it someone else I will surely hate them" I said

"Ryuu likes me, no Nanami don't think negative, just keep on moving to your destination" she said

She fully understand me, I showed her my real self and she didn't hate it.

Next Morning

I still put up a act and Mikan smiled at me so I smiled back

They keep it as a secret...

* * *

Thank you for reading

and

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17: Hate

Chapter 17: Hate

Thank you for review everyone and sorry for updating late _

Preview:

Next Morning

I still put up a act and Mikan smiled at me so I smiled back

We keep it as a secret…

* * *

Today Mikan came to school as if nothing happen

"Mikan, you ok?" asked the Raindrops

"It ok, sorry for the trouble" said Mikan

The other classmate was silent

"Guess it because of your guys lies" said Mikan

"You were awake?" asked Chiyo

"hehe"

Then kou sighed and stood up on the table

"Don't tell me, you guys actually believed that story" said Kou

"Are you telling me that, yesterday what you guys said was a lie? Cause if you do we will totally believe it's a lie" asked Mochiage

"There is no way we would tell you guys the truth anyways so of course it was a lie" said Chiyo

"...'

Then Natsume stood up and left the room

"Wait, Natsume" said Luna

And Luna left as well

Luna grab Natsume's hand

"Let go of me" said Natsume with strong and annoyed voice

"_It been a while hearing that kind of voice, I kind of missed it " _Luna thought

Natsume POV

I don't know why I am so mad, even if it was a lie who cares… am I mad because they lied or because I don't know who Mikan anymore

Normal POV

"What is going on with you?" asked Luna

"Nothing" said Natsume

"How can this be nothing, Mikan is now back and you're starting to get weird" said Luna

"SHUT UP!" shouted Natsume

"You know I always knew you being with me was impossible, but now you being with Mikan is also impossible" said Luna

Then Luna let go off his hand and started walking back

"Natsume, I'm never going to let you go no matter" said Luna

Natsume started to tired of this and sighed

When Luna came back, Ichigo and Ruka was already go

"I wonder what those two are talking about" said the other classmate

Ichigo came back to class, but Ruka was nowhere to be seen

"What did she do to him" the others thought

"I did nothing" said Ichigo staring at the others

After school

Ruka saw Natsume in a deep thinking on the sakura tree while the sun was setting.

"Natsume? Oi Natsume!" shouted Ruka

Natsume was spacing out and Ruka decided to leave him alone for awhile

Flashback

"What do you want?" asked Ruka looking away

"Ruka, i want to know what happen after i left, why is Natsume and Hotaru like that and why are you acting like this?" asked Ichigo

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka

"I knew you hated me since before, but you weren't alway pissed or were you ever rude" said Ichigo

"Natsume and Hotaru, you should ask them yourself" said Ruka

"..." Ichigo smiled

"And as for me, I do hate you, it felt like you stole my best friend and it pissed me of when you called me cute name. I started to not act like myself because I hated myself who couldn't stand up for himself or his friend." said Ruka

"Well, I don't think that would help" said Ichigo

Ruka gave her a sad smile

"Yea i know, but I'm not going to change back who I am until Natsume and Hotaru do the same." said Ruka

Ichigo nodded and turned around and started walking back to class while Ruka was looking at her leaving

"Ruka, you know how i felt these two years" said Ichigo, she stopped walking

Ichigo turned around a little and Ruka saw her tear and his eyes widen

"Hate, depressed and emptiness" said Ichigo

Ichigo wiped her tears

"I'm not going to stop, if I do, what I felt for 2 year will be wasted and my feeling of hate will still remain" said Ichigo

"And is that hate because of us?" asked Ruka

"The hate was born from you guys and that hate came to me and stole my smile, my hope, my dream and my everything, but now i back, the friends i have now supported me and loved me and for them i will end this" said Ichigo

Ruka looked down and Ichigo walked back to class

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
